Rothelmchen
by mondsuechtig
Summary: Rothelmchen will einen gewissen Telepathen um die Ecke bringen. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnet es jedoch dem "Wolf".


Disclaimer: Die Rechte für X-Men liegen nicht bei mir. Und auch die Rechte der Rotkäppchen-Varianten liegen bei den jeweiligen Autoren. Ich hab mir nur einen kleinen Spaß mit ihnen erlaubt.

Anmerkung: Gleich vorab: Ich fürchte diese Geschichte ist ein bißchen wahnsinnig. :) Das kommt davon, wenn man für die Uni was über die vielen Rotkäppchen-Varianten liest und dabei ständig an zwei gewisse Mutanten denken muss. Ich würde sagen es steht irgendwo zwischen Parodie und Fluff und die Charaktere haben ein gewisses Eigenleben entwickelt. Ich hoffe trotzdem ihr habt daran so viel Vergnügen, wie ich beim Schreiben hatte! Achja. Slash isses auch.

RRRRRRRRRRR

Rothelmchen

RRRRRRRRRRR

Es war einmal ein junger Mann mit Namen Erik. Da er jedoch stets einen großen roten Helm auf seinem Kopf trug, war er überall bald nur noch als Rothelmchen bekannt. Er hatte harte blaue Augen und alle die ihn kannten fürchteten und bewunderten ihn. Denn er hatte eine außergewöhnliche Macht über Metall. Er konnte damit anstellen, was immer er wollte. Und er hatte viele Pläne wie er diese Macht nutzen wollte. Eines Tages, es war kein besonderer Tag, beschloss unser junger Held endlich den Telepathen aus dem Weg zu räumen, der ihm schon lange immer wieder in die Quere kam. Er war ihm nie begegnet, doch er wusste, das dieser Professor X eine Schule für Mutanten betrieb. Und dank einem seiner Spione wusste er nun auch endlich, wo sich diese Schule befand. Und so packte Rothelmchen einen Korb mit vergiftetem Wein und vergiftetem Kuchen und machte sich auf den Weg. Niemand musste ihn darauf hinweisen den Weg zu verlassen, denn Rothelmchen verlor sein Ziel nie aus den Augen. Und auch eine Warnung davor mit Fremden zu sprechen erübrigte sich, denn es war ohnehin sehr wortkarg.

Schon bald schlich es durch die Büsche auf dem riesigen Anwesen. Niemand begegnete ihm auf dem Weg, bis er um einen Strauch herum bog und plötzlich ein junger Mann vor ihm stand. Er hatte große blaue Augen und schenkte Rothelmchen ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Guten Tag mein Freund. Was führt dich mit deinem hübschen roten Helm denn hierher?"

Rothelmchen freute sich sehr über das Kompliment, besonders da es von so zauberhaften Lippen kam. Normalerweise hätte Rothelmchen den Anderen mit einer simplen Handbewegung loswerden können, doch er sah so nett und harmlos aus, das es das nicht für nötig hielt.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Telepathen.", murmelte es daher. Es ahnte ja nicht in welcher Gefahr es sich befand. Denn der Andere war nicht irgendwer. Er war besagter Telepath. Er hatte von einem seiner Schüler einen Gedanken aufgefangen, dass ein Mann mit rotem Helm auf dem Gelände herumschlich und hatte daraufhin alle mental gewarnt sich von diesem fernzuhalten. Dann hatte er sich selbst auf die Suche nach Rothelmchen gemacht, dessen Gedanken er seltsamer Weise nicht lesen konnte.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte der Fremde interessiert. „Wie heißt er denn? Vielleicht kenne ich ihn ja!"

„Professor X."

„Oh, der Professor!", erwiderte der Andere mit einem Grinsen. „Er ist ein wenig seltsam. Obwohl ich sagen muss, das er gut aussieht."

„Aber bestimmt nicht so gut wie du.", dachte Rothelmchen bei sich.

„Übrigens", fuhr der Fremde fort. „Ich bin Charles. Und wie heißt du?" Und er schenkte Rothelmchen ein so hinreißendes Lächeln, dass es antwortete: „Die meisten nennen mich Rothelmchen. Aber du darfst mich Erik nennen."

Daraufhin errötete Charles ganz reizend. „Erik. Das ist sehr hübsch." Und seine großen, strahlenden Augen schienen zu sagen „Und du bist es auch." Und nun konnte sich unser Rothelmchen ebenfalls ein Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen. Etwas das höchst selten geschah. Für einen Moment strahlten sie sich so an. Charles kam als erster wieder zu sich.

„Es gibt zwei Wege zum Zimmer des Professors. Wie wäre es: Du nimmst den einen und ich den anderen. Und wer schneller da ist …". Der Rest blieb im Raum stehen, doch Rothelmchen lies sich gerne auf die Wette ein. Charles erklärte ihm nun den einen Weg und schlug dann den anderen ein. Natürlich hatte er sich den schnelleren Weg ausgesucht. Eilig lief er in sein Zimmer und legte sich dort aufs Bett um Rothelmchen zu erwarten.

Er hätte sich gar nicht so beeilen müssen, denn Rothelmchen hatte es gar nicht eilig. Es trödelte extra, um Charles Gelegenheit zu geben als Erster anzukommen. Es wollte ihn gerne noch einmal sehen und wenn es erst einmal den Professor ermordet hatte, wäre wohl keine Möglichkeit mehr dafür.

Als es schließlich die Tür zum Zimmer des Professors öffnete, wartete Charles schon ungeduldig. Rothelmchen entdeckte ihn sofort erfreut. Allerdings konnte es natürlich den Professor nirgends entdecken. Und so fragte es: „Wo ist der Professor?".

Charles schenkte ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln. „Er kommt bestimmt gleich. Setz dich doch einen Moment zu mir aufs Bett." Rothelmchen zögerte einen Moment. Doch konnte es diesem Blick nicht widerstehen. Als es sich neben Charles eingerichtet hatte, fragte dieser: „Möchtest du nicht deinen Mantel abnehmen? Dir ist doch sicher warm." Tatsächlich brannte ein Feuer im Kamin und so nahm Rothelmchen sein Cape ab. „Wirf es ruhig ins Feuer. Du wirst es nicht mehr brauchen.", flüsterte Charles mit rauer Stimme. Das verwunderte unseren jungen Helden ein wenig, und er zögerte. Er war es nicht gewohnt, das jemand anderes ihm sagte was er tun sollte. Und noch weniger, das es ihm gefiel. Und so rief Rothelmchen leicht verzweifelt aus:

„Warum hast du nur so schöne, große Augen?"

„Damit ich dich besser sehen kann.", erwiderte der Wolf, pardon, Charles mit unwiderstehlichem Lächeln. Rothelmchens Blick wanderte an dem vielversprechenden Körper entlang.

„Und warum hast du so große, starke Arme?"

„Damit ich dich besser halten kann.", antwortete Charles und zog Rothelmchen prompt an sich.

Rothelmchens Herz sprang vor Freude.

„Und warum hast du so einen schönen Mund?", flüsterte es.

„Damit ich dich besser küssen kann." Und Charles küsste es voller Leidenschaft auf die Lippen. Nur der Helm war etwas im Weg. Als es wieder zu Atem kam, fragte Rothelmchen in Hoffnung auf weitere Aktionen: „Und warum hast du so große Hände?"

„Damit ich dir diesen furchtbaren Helm abnehmen kann.", erklärte Charles und tat genau das. Sofort erkannte Erik seinen Fehler, denn sogleich fühlte es Charles Präsenz in seinem Kopf. Erschrocken sah Erik ihn an. Jetzt wäre der Moment gekommen in dem Charles ihn hätte vernichten können. Doch Charles fand viel zu viel Gefallen an ihm. Vom ersten Moment an hatte er ihn küssen wollen. Und besonders jenes strahlende, kostbare Lächeln hätte er nicht vergessen können.

Er betrachtete Eriks rötliches Haar und murmelte „Da. Dieses rote Käppchen ist mir sehr viel lieber." Dann drückte er ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Kopf. Und Erik war verloren. 

Wie heißt es schon im Märchen: „Wer weiß nicht, dass diese sanften Wölfe von allen Wölfen die gefährlichsten sind." Oder war es doch: „Lieblich und wohlauf schläft er zwischen den Pfoten des zärtlichen Wolfes."? 

EndeEndeEndeEnde

Kleine Anmerkung zum Schluss: Die letzten beiden Sätze stammen jeweils aus Charles Perraults „Rotkäppchen" und Angela Carters wunderbarer Rotkäppchen-Variante „The Company of Wolves" (wobei ich hier aus dem „sie" ein „er" gemacht habe).


End file.
